powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Clockwork Cthulhu
Hi, The characters you are adding cannot be confirmed, as no information is available online to support them having the powers you are adding them too. Unless another user can locate information on them to confirm the existence of the powers you are adding them too then they aren't valid users. There is no information on sentinel comics that describes the characters powers online, so while it may be a board game unless there is a valid source of information that says what they can actually do then you need to stop adding them to the known users. Known Users cannot be added unless they can be confirmed online.SageM (talk) 19:59, May 23, 2018 (UTC)SageM I have confirmation but what do I do with it? *https://sentinelswiki.com/index.php?title=Main_Page *http://theletterspage.libsyn.com *again all the cards in the card game all the rules of the figure game the rule of the rpg and the podcast I have linked to created by the creators. Clockwork Cthulhu (talk) 13:51, May 24, 2018 (UTC) so what about Sentinels of the Multiverse the video game The official wikia https://sentinelswiki.com/index.php?title=Main_Page and the RPG starter kit Clockwork Cthulhu (talk) 19:46, May 24, 2018 (UTC) can I use Freedom Four Annual #1 as evidence? https://sentinelsofthemultiverse.com/comic or what about https://sentinelsofthemultiverse.com. Sentinels Sidekick phone app Clockwork Cthulhu (talk) 08:09, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Sorry but there is still no mention or description of their powers on any of those pages. The answer is no, and will remain no. At this point your basically just saying they have the powers without any actual proof.SageM (talk) 20:27, May 25, 2018 (UTC)SageM I checked all those pages and their is no mention of their powers or anything remotely close to it. There are only descriptions of the what the character looks like or how they became they way they are. No description of their powers/abilities/skills are even mentioned. So you are just assuming they have the powers just because thats the way the characters are described. which means that none of your information is true or correct. Sorry but sentinel comics aren't valid.SageM (talk) 20:34, May 25, 2018 (UTC)SageM don't understand what you're talking about example under the page Absolute Zero/Comic Books: Absolute Zero/Absolute Zero "General features: he can shoot blasts of cold air and generally mess with the temperature of stuff around him - as he learns how to use the suit better he learns more advanced tricks like building structures out of ice and so on." Ice attack? https://sentinelswiki.com/index.php?title=Absolute_Zero#tab=Comic_Books:_Absolute_Zero Under RPG/Powers: Cold > Abilities: Ice Shield "I will call that proof for Ice Shield Construction" Under Sentinel tactics Impaling Structure' 'Action: Place three impaling structure markers in adjacent hexes on the map, one of which must be within radius 1 of Absolute Zero. Impaling Structure markers raise a hex's elevation by 1 and generate hazard spaces. Art: Absolute Zero Impaling Omnitron-V with ice structure; proof for "Ice Pillar Projection" Under Sentinels of the Multiverse/Hoarfire:' 'Art: Absolute Zero blasting ice from his right hand and fire from his left; (He also literally deal cold and fire damage). "Ice-Fire Attacks" and please understand I was just trying to find out what I do wrong Clockwork Cthulhu (talk) 21:22, May 25, 2018 (UTC)